Toshizo Hijikata
Toshizo Hijikata (土方歳三 in Japanese) is a member of the Ends and the sworn enemy of Toyohisa Shimazu of the Drifters series. Toshizo contributed significantly to the Japanese popular reputation of Shinsegumi. Voices Background Toshizo Hijikata was once the feared “demon” lieutenant of the Shinsengumi (also one of Shinsengumi's co-founders), an elite Japanese police force that patrolled the imperial capital of Kyoto in the nineteenth century. He was renowned for his Lawful neutrality who showed no pity to anyone who broke laws, be it his long-time associates or even to his closest friends. Inevitably he became a man to be feared among his subordinates: it is said in Japan that the cause of mortality within Shinsengumi was the Seppuku of those who broke laws. His pledge to protect the Tokugawa regime eventually cost him his life at the decisive Battle of Hakodate, where he was shot to death: although it is official that he died in the heat of battle, some claims state that he was shot treacherously by his own unit men who was not willing to throw their own lives away in a losing fight. With his 'death' the last remnant of Shinsengumi ceased to exist, and the organization was faded into the Japanese history: he was the beginning and the end of Shinsengumi. Because of one of the main contributing faction that caused the fall of Tokugawa regime and establishment of Meiji Government that came after Tokugawa Regime was successors of Shimazu Clan (essentially avenging their defeat of Battle of Sekigahara by Tokugawa Regime 2 centuries prior), Toshizo abolutely loathes everyone and everything that is related to Shimazu Clan. Appearance Hijikata was once said to be taller than the average Japanese, and was very handsome. With shoulder-length black hair and steel-gray eyes, his face constantly holds a stoic and grim appearance.He wears a black longcoat and wears long boots with two swords on his right hip. Role He was first seen overseeing Black King's army attempting to subjugate the Castle of Carneades. Under orders from Black King, he single-handedly breaks down a castle door, using his ghost summoning skill to kill human troops in Carneades. Then only stopped briefly to witness Naoshi Kanno, a Drifter, crashing into the scene of battle. Not long after it was apparent that Naoshi was Drifter he was seen as Black King orders his Ends agents to hunt down Drifters and kill them. Hijikata was seen again when Black King subjugated defiant Bronze Dragon with his curse. Here he talks for the first time, commenting on Black King's power which can be terrifying and nightmarish to enemy military leaders as Black King's powers can completely upset the concept of logistics. Toshizo questions why the need of education of non-humans with the current power Black King has, to which Black King replies that because he is not an immortal god. After Rasputin's attempt to usurp imperial leadership structure of Orte failed thanks to Drifters, Toshizo took the opportunity to take over Orte capital through military means. He led his Cobolt unit to infiltrate and decimate the leadership. It is then he came across Toyohisa Shimazu: a Samurai from Shimazu Clan that is Toshizo's sworn enemy. Remembering the collapse of regime which he was fiercely loyal to, Toshizo sets his sights on killing Toyohisa. Toyohisa, to divert Toshizo's attention solely to him and away from command of Cobolt soldiers, vexed, egged and provoked Toshizo until Toshizo became fixated on killing Toyohisa, losing the control of his Cobolt unit. Toshizo, using his supernatural abilities along with his own superb swordsmanship, managed to badly wound Toyohisa. But Toyohisa's fearlessness bordering on insanity made Toshizo even more annerved. (Toshizo realized too late that he lost command of his men that are subsequently annihilated by traps Nobunaga and Hannibal set) As the duel between the two became even more intensified as the sword fight reduced to close hand-to-hand cockfight, preventing soldiers of both sides from intervening for fear of harming their own respective commanders. Black King, realizing that Toshizo's Cobolt men are annihilated and Toshizo is no longer in control of the battle, orders Toshizo to retreat, which the samurai reluctantly complies. Although badly hurt, Toyohisa was still full of fight and demanded that Toshizo finish their duel, for Toyohisa was finally able to fight a decent fight with another samurai. Though irritated at first, Toshizo was happy that Toyohisa called him samurai. Toshizo is seen once again helping non-human army of Black King subjugate territories after territories. Although he admitted that his duel against Toyohisa was happy, he is disturbed that he cannot use his ghost summoning the way he previously did. To be continued... Abilities He has the ability to summon an army of his fallen comrades from within the Shinsengumi in spectral form, he is also an accomplished master swordsman with proficient knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. Once holding the position as a commander of the elite police, Hijikata holds great leadership skills as well as being a good tactician in the battlefield. Although talented tactician, his weakness lies that he is easily provoked and gets irked just as easily, especially if it involves his archenemy. Toyohisa kept egging and vexing on Toshizo through various means (including employing hit-and-runs) until Toshizo is so irked that he is fixated only on killing Toyohisa Shimazu, losing the control of his unit and focus of his mission in spite of knowing that he is the only commander of Ends present at the battle, whereas Toyohisa's Drifters had at least 3 commanders in a strategic position to assess the flow of the battle. Him losing the flow of the battle's situation due to Toyohisa has led to annihilation of Toshizo's Cobolt soldiers who fell into Nobunaga's (and Hannibal's as well) trap and defeat of Battle of Orte. Trivia *He was attracted to women but he never married. Due to his handsomeness he was said to have received many love letters. *He showed great interest in Western militaries, their strategies and tactics. In fact his uniform was Western-themed. *He was originally not a Samurai but a man from poor family. That did not stop him from becoming one. Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Samurai Category:Tragic Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Misanthropes Category:Summoners Category:Right-Hand Category:Leader Category:Nemesis Category:Warlords Category:Betrayed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Disciplinarians Category:Fictionalized Category:Lawful Neutral